Gold x Silver OneShot  Alone?
by SilverYugure
Summary: After Silver left Gold with mixed feelings, Gold was left alone to continue his adventure, crying every night.  What would happen if suddenly the red-head appeared after six long years?


Sitting alone on a flat rock, watching the stars glitter in the sky and the Lapras curl their necks and say each other's name lovingly. I sighed. I wish I could see my love again.

After all, it was my birthday today…

It has been isix years/i since I last saw him. We were nine. But at that age we knew nothing about the feeling of love. Not at all. We would tell each other what we did this morning or yesterday, laugh at extremely corny jokes, and see the Pokémon run and play around us as we did with them.

Then one day, we were resting from chasing after Ferrets and Sentrets in a long game of tag, him and I sat down, our hands falling on top of each other's. He looked into my golden eyes as I looked into his silver ones. We were blushing, and wouldn't move. We would just stare. I would shift my hand, and he'd put his hand on top of mine. To keep it there.

A year later, I became a Pokémon Trainer. I got my Cyndaquil from the professor and headed off. Once I exited the building, I heard a loud clash inside it. I ran back inside to find nothing other than my best friend, stealing a Totodile. I looked at him. He glared at me, scoffed, and jumped out the broken window.

I ran looking for him, my poor Cyndaquil barely catching up.

"Cyndaquil, go in your pokeball. If you keep running with me you will faint." I looked at her, worried.

"Cynda…" She whispered and obeyed.

I kept running through forests and caves and rain to find only one person. The one I fell in love with. I looked for days until I finally found him, inside of Ilex Forest, his face buried in his hands, his Totodile trying to comfort him.

I walked slowly toward him, and Totodile growled at me, making him look up to see my face. He looked hurt, yet like I killed someone extremely dear to him, which I didn't.

"Why are you here, Gold?" He hissed, sounding somewhat weak and depressed.

"I came here looking for you, Silver." I responded blandly.

He looked back down and chuckled. He looked over to me and smirked.

"Why did you steal that Totodile?" I asked, agitated.

"Why? You want to know iwhy/i?" He got up and grabbed me by my shirt.

"Because if you got a Pokémon and I didn't, I would have to live ialone/i with no one to be with in New Bark Town. I wanted to see the world. I didn't want to be left behind. I didn't want to be ialone/i" A single tear came from one of his eyes. He just pushed me away and started walking the opposite direction of mine.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going anywhere. I need to take my mind off of things. I need to take my mind off of iyou/i" He turned around to face me, blushing.

"You want to f-forget m-me?" I stuttered, tears welling in my eyes.

"For now." He sighed, sadness in his voice.

I fell to the ground on my knees and cried my heart out. The tears wouldn't stop falling. My vision got blurry. Silver was gone. Gone forever. I was ialone/i.

During those six years, I trained around the regions and became champion. I met good friends like Red, his rival, Blue, Leaf, and Lyra. I looked everywhere for Silver but never found him. I would worry about him day and night and my Typhlosion would worry day and night over me.

I have finally traveled back to New Bark Town and sat were we always did. Except, he wasn't there. At least not anymore. I would look at the Gyarados swimming together and the Dragonairs leaping out of the water making an amazing show.

A tear fell from my eye and rolled down my cheek. When it was about half way, Typhlosion wiped it off with her furred finger. I continued to look at the sea. Typhlosion's attention on something moving behind us. Her ears perked up and she lightly growled. She stopped growling when recognizing a very familiar Feraligatr. And a boy with crimson red hair.

It was iSilver/i.

I turned around and frowned at his sudden appearance. I got up and walked up to him.

"Gold, I'm sorry I haven't been around. I've been carried away-" He was interrupted. By a strong slap on the face.

"iAfter six years, you finally remember our friendship? Six years? You even told me you were going to forget about me, Silver! How could you? I loved you, and you threw that away for not being alone. If you stayed with me, you wouldn't be alone in the first place! I can't believe you just try to walk up to me and apologize! I cried every day, worried that something was going to happen to you! Worried that you'd completely forget about me. Worried that you would fall in love with someone else…/i" Tears ran completely down my cheeks. I struck Silver across the face again.

"I know." He sighed.

"I only did this because you were straight. I thought you liked Krystal. You were always around her and talked to her and smiled at her. I was jealous and took the Pokémon from the lab."

"Krystal was the only friend I had after you ileft/i!" I yelled, punching Silver in the stomach. He gasped for air.

Silver looked at me with sad and angry eyes. He pushed me to the ground and pinned my arms to the soft earth. I kicked and kneed but he wouldn't budge. Typhlosion roared and tried to attacked and got stopped by Feraligatr. She hissed at the blue crocodile and whimpered to me.

I closed my eyes tightly, for not wanting to see what would happen next. Then I felt soft lips on top of mine. I noticed Typhlosion and Feraligatr stopped fighting. Silver got up, looking at me with soft eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered softly.

"Join the club." I blushed.

He embraced me lightly and gave me a quick kiss. We separated and I walked over to Typhlosion, who hissed angrily at Silver.

"It's alright, girl. He didn't do anything bad to me," I petted her head. She purred and apology to the blue crocodile and snorted. He grinned.

A few minutes later, Silver and I were sitting on the white rock, like we did six years ago. Difference was that know, we were officially in love. He looked over to me and kissed me passionately.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," He whispered.


End file.
